survivorfanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Samoa Fanfic
Survivor: Samoa is a fanfic based on the the nineteenth season of the CBS reality television series Survivor. The premiere aired on June 28, 2010. It marks the third time that Survivor was shot in high definition, with Sony XDCAMs. The season featured several new twists. First, all twenty castaways started the game on the same beach. The men and the women were told to pick a member of the opposite gender to give Individual Immunity. They picked Mick and Shambo, who then became chiefs of a tribe consisting entirely of the opposite sex; Mick led the female Galu, while Shambo led the male Foa Foa. Another new twist was a modification on the kidnapping from Survivor: China. The winning tribe of the Reward Challenge would kidnap somebody from the losing tribe. That person would live in the winning camp until the next Immunity Challenge. The kidnapped tribe member would receive a clue to a hidden Immunity Idol and also had the option to mutiny to the other tribe. Contestants :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Note 1: In Episode 5, Laura played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her do not count. Note 2: In Episode 6, Liz played the Hidden Immunity Idol, therefore four votes against her do not count. The game :In the case of multiple tribes or castaways who win reward or immunity, they are listed in order of finish, or alphabetically where it was a team effort; where one castaway won and invited others, the invitees are in brackets. Note 2: After being kidnapped, Liz chose to mutiny to Foa Foa, so she is hereafter shown as a member of Foa Foa.\ Note 3: Each tribe competed separately for Individual Immunity. The two winners, Mick and Ben, moved on to the final round, where the winner would win reward for their tribe. Mick won the final round, winning reward for the Galu. Note 4: There was no kidnapping in Episode 5 because of the double Tribal Council. Episode 1: "I Think There's Gonna Be a Survivor Twist" In the crystal blue waters of the South Pacific, twenty Americans began an adventure of a lifetime. They were immediately separated into two canoes of men and two canoes of women and paddled to the same beach. On the way there, Yasmin got very seasick, while one of the men's canoes capsized. The women got to the beach first, though the happy mood was a bit spoiled by Yasmin's complaining. The castaways were in a state of confusion about what was going on, until a mysterious crate dropped from a helicopter. In the crate were two Individual Immunity necklaces; the men would decide which woman would get the necklace and vice versa. After the twist was revealed, everyone got to work on building a shelter and Shambo found the water supply, while Mick set himself out from the rest by attempting to make fire, though it ultimately did not work. After a rather restless night in a crowded shelter, Russell H. devised a plan to give the Immunity necklace to Yasmin, who was still sick and obviously the weakest female. While most of the men were on board with his plan, Jaison had doubts about whether the tribes would be divided by gender, and convinced everyone else to change their vote, angering Russell H. As the women were talking about their choice, Liz felt on the outs with the rest of the girls, and quickly became an outsider. At the challenge, the picks were revealed: the men chose Shambo, the women chose Mick. Jeff Probst then surprised them once again and told them that Shambo and Mick were now chiefs and would lead their tribe consisting of the opposite sex. In addition, only the winners of the challenge would be able to live on the original beach; the losers would have to start over from scratch on another beach. Foa Foa's (Shambo and the men) physical prowess quickly put them in the lead over Galu (Mick and the women), and they easily won the challenge. At Galu's new camp, Ashley immediately started to strategize and made the plan to take out Yasmin for her weakness. As the day progressed, Yasmin seemed to be the name brought up, though Ashley was also being heavily considered for her immediate strategizing. Still feeling an outsider among the women, Liz was worried that she might be blindsided for not being in the loop. But at Tribal Council, despite trying to talk her way out of it, everyone voted Yasmin out. *'Reward/Immunity Challenge:' Six members of each tribe will race across a series of A-frames and a narrow balance beam while carrying three coils of rope. They will then use that rope to pull a heavy crate to the finish platform where the four remaining tribe members will disassemble the crate and then use the pieces to solve a puzzle. The first tribe to finish the puzzle wins Immunity. **'Reward:' The privilege of living on the beach that all twenty survivors helped to build. Episode 2: The Right Choice Returning from Galu's first Tribal Council, Ashley felt somewhat vulnerable after receiving a vote. The next day, Mick's leadership was tested, and he formed a strong bond with Betsy and Marisa. At Foa Foa, chief Shambo tried to take control of the shelter improvements, much to the annoyance of Russell S., Ben, and Dave. But Shambo was even more annoyed by the other members of her tribe who decided to sleep in instead of helping out. In a close Reward Challenge, Foa Foa won fishing gear. But a new twist allowed them to "kidnap" one member of Galu to live with them until the next Immunity Challenge. They picked Monica, mainly as a source of eye candy, and she was given a mysterious note. With a new female presence around camp, many of the guys fawned over Monica, while she started making major connections with John. At Galu, Ashley still felt exposed from getting that vote, and went to Laura for assurance. They decided to try to bring in Monica and Kelly in an attempt to concoct a majority alliance. Meanwhile, Monica opened her note in private to find two bits of information. First, she was given a clue to a hidden Immunity Idol in Foa Foa's camp; second, she was given the opportunity to join the other tribe at the next challenge. As Monica searched for the Idol, Ashley and Laura brought Kelly into the fold and decided to vote out Mick to give one of them a chance to be leader. On Day Six, Ben used the newly-won fishing gear to catch some new protein for Foa Foa. Ben's catch proved handy, as Foa Foa won Immunity in another close challenge (largely due to a stroke of luck from John). Faced with Tribal Council again, Monica was brought into the now four-person alliance. Needing a fifth, Ashley went to Marisa and told her about the plan to vote off Mick. But feeling that voting off a strong player is the wrong decision, Marisa went to Mick and the two of them, along with Betsy and Natalie, decide to try to turn the tables and vote for Ashley. Natalie went to Liz for a crucial fifth vote, though she seemed unsure about her new swing vote position. At Tribal Council, it was obvious that some tribe members were voting on challenges, while others were voting purely on alliances. The alliance of Ashley, Laura, Monica, and Kelly thought their plan succeeded when they saw four votes for Mick. But with Marisa switching sides and Liz siding with the leader, there were five votes for Ashley, eliminating her and stunning her allies. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe gets nine floating puzzle pieces. One tribe member at a time will swim out, dive down, unclip a puzzle piece, and bring it back to the triangular-shaped puzzle frame. Once the piece is placed in the puzzle frame, the next person can go out. When all nine of the puzzle pieces have been collected, the tribe may start assembling the puzzle by matching corresponding symbols on each side of every piece. The first tribe to get it together correctly wins Reward. **'Reward:' Fishing gear. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes will race to open six locks to release a large six-point sliding hub. Harnessing themselves into the hub, tribes will maneuver through a large obstacle course by shifting, sliding, and adjusting each other in their hub. Along the way they will collect six tribal bead necklaces. Once all six necklaces are collected, the remaining three tribe members will match up the colored beads on the necklace with the corresponding letters on a decoding wheel to spell a four-word phrase. The first tribe to decipher the phrase wins Immunity. Episode 3: "They're Lucky We're Not in the Marines" Feeling betrayed by the vote, Laura, Monica, and Kelly were stunned, and swore their revenge on Marisa for changing her vote. The next morning, Shambo caused a ruckus around camp when she tried to start a fire, annoying her other sleeping tribemembers. When she confronted them about not helping her with the fire, it prompted an argument between her and Erik about her actions. Back at Galu, Monica went to Kelly and Laura with the clue to Foa Foa's hidden Immunity Idol. Not knowing whether the clue also applied to their camp, they decided to try to convince Mick to kidnap a member of Foa Foa that they can get the second clue from. Monica went to Mick suggesting to kidnap Brett; she claimed that he was on the outs of his tribe, but he actually was someone who Monica immediately bonded with. At the Reward Challenge, the small size of the girls came in handy, and Galu won its first challenge. Following Monica's suggestion, Mick chose to kidnap Brett. Now kidnapped, Brett received a clue to Galu's hidden Immunity Idol, and Monica went to him to talk to him about her situation and how she needed the clue. She offered that they could trade clues; Brett quickly agreed and even helped her look for their idol in exchange. The challenge loss prompted low morale at Foa Foa, but Mike boosted spirits by cooking a delicious meal. Meanwhile, trying to cover all their bases for the next vote, Laura went to Liz to try to force a tie at their next Tribal Council. Feeling herself in the middle once again, Liz was unsure what to do. On Day 9, before the Immunity Challenge, Dave had the idea to make rice as a snack. But he made way too much, wasting precious food and angering his tribemates. Knowing they only had little time to eat, Ben started to shovel down the rice, but wanted to wait to finish his food before he went to the challenge. Foa Foa was obviously annoyed by both Dave's ineptitude and Ben's stubbornness, and their day only got worse when Galu won Immunity. Facing their first Tribal Council, talk at Foa Foa almost immediately went to Dave for his rice incident. Sensing he was in danger, Dave went to Shambo about voting out Ben for his abrasive personality, but Shambo was set on voting out her new enemy Erik. At Tribal Council, the men complained about Shambo's leadership style, prompting another argument between her and Erik. In the end, the tribe (including a regretful Shambo) unanimously voted Dave out. *'Reward Challenge:' Each tribe will have two tribe members attached by belt to a rope, which snakes over, under and around a series of obstacles. The rest of the tribe will push and pull their two tribe members, attached to the rope, through the course. Once the entire tribe reaches the end of the rope, one person from each tribe will swim out to a flag where they will retrieve a key, bring it back to shore and unlock the two tribe members who are attached to the rope. The first tribe with all eight members on their tribe mat wins. **'Reward:' Blankets, pillows, and towels. *'Immunity Challenge:' Moving one tribe member at a time, the Survivors will make their way across the beam, stepping around their tribemates in order to spell the word “IMMUNITY.” If they fall off or if they're knocked off, those members will start over. Once a tribemate is across the beam and on the final platform, they will raise a flag with a letter on it and the next member can go. The first tribe to get all tribe members across their beam and spell “IMMUNITY” wins. Episode 4: Operation Revolving Door The morning after Tribal Council, Shambo did not feel happy being a leader that nobody listened to. She called her tribe together and started to list out orders she wanted them to carry out, but she was met with resilience and negative responses, especially from Erik. She tried to take her frustration by fishing, but she ended up getting cut up by coral and having to get treated by the Medical Team, putting her at risk for evacuation. At Galu, Liz really felt torn between the two alliances on her tribe. Both tribes got a Survivor catalog in the mail and were told the chief had to choose three items on it to play for as a Reward. Galu faced some conflict when everyone except Liz wanted chocolate cake, while Liz questioned the need for it and segregated herself further. At the Reward Challenge, Foa Foa's speed prevailed and they won oils and spice, blankets, pillows, a fire-making kit, and a mattress. Though John and Brett wanted to kidnap Monica as part of their new alliance, Shambo chose Liz because of her outsider status. Upon reaching Foa Foa, Liz almost immediately said she would consider joining their tribe. She got the second clue to the hidden Immunity Idol, and was even more swayed to stay when Shambo told her she would not be the first voted out. With a chance of Liz not coming back to Galu, Monica, Laura, and Kelly searched desperately for the Idol on their beach, and they succeeded in finding it. The next day, Liz strengthened her relationship with Jaison when they confided in each other that they were both lawyers. Meanwhile, Russell H. got the rest of the men together and revealed his plan, "Operation Revolving Door," which consisted of voting off Liz, then Shambo, then any girl that tried to mutiny to Foa Foa. Erik was not one to jump onto the plan, especially in voting out Liz over Shambo. At the Immunity Challenge, Liz officially decided to switch to Foa Foa, but the size of the Galu girls helped them win their second Immunity Challenge in a row. Jaison almost immediately targeted Mike as the weak link back at camp, and tried to convince the other men to do the same at Russell H.'s next group meeting. The men started to consider getting rid of Mike over Liz or Shambo, making Jaison thwart Russell H.'s plan for the second time. Mike went to Ben, who promised he would not be voting for him, and Mike tried to start the campaign against Shambo, creating a lie that she could be evacuated at any minute. Going into Tribal Council, the vote was very up in the air between Liz, Shambo, and Mike. At Tribal Council, after another fight between Erik and Shambo, Erik and Mike both went along with their plan and voted for Shambo, while Shambo voted for Erik and Ben cast a random vote for Liz. But everyone else decided to honor strength in the tribe and voted Mike out. *'Reward Challenge:' One tribe member at a time will race out on a zigzagged course, retrieve a bundle of puzzle pieces and race back, at which point the next person will go. Once all four bundles have been collected, the remaining four tribe members will use those pieces to create a table maze. Then they'll use the maze to maneuver one coconut past the decoy holes and into the finish hole. The first tribe to do so wins Reward. **'Reward:' A fire-making kit, a collection of oil and spices, and blankets, pillows, and a mattress. *'Immunity Challenge:' Both tribes will race across a net run carrying wooden blocks. When they reach a platform, they must stack the blocks one on top of the other. Once they’ve completed the stack, they will make their way across a rope bridge to another platform where they will find more blocks. This set of blocks will stack even higher. The first tribe to get both stacks completed wins Immunity. Episode 5: Out for Revenge After tribe chef Mike was voted out, Shambo declared herself the new chef to gain a better reputation on the tribe. But she had nothing to worry about, as Russell H. set his sights on Jaison for constantly thwarting his plans. At Galu, Laura, Monica, and Kelly were still bitter towards Marisa for changing her vote, to the point of ignoring her when Marisa tried to talk to them. At the challenge, Jeff revealed that both tribes would be going to Tribal Council that night. Each tribe would compete separately in the challenge, where the first place finisher would win individual Immunity. Those first place finishers would then compete to win Reward for their tribe. In a close race, Ben won for Foa Foa, while Mick won for Galu. The two men then had a tug-of-war showdown, and Ben's strength got the best of him, allowing Mick to win pizza and soft drinks for Galu. Galu celebrated with a pizza feast, but the talk quickly turned strategic when the alliance of Betsy, Natalie, Mick, and Marisa decided to vote off Laura for being the biggest threat. At Foa Foa, Shambo and Erik were once again set on voting each other out, leaving everyone else as a swing vote. Russell H. approached Jaison about voting Liz; Jaison flatly refused him and threatened that he might actually vote Russell. This conversation set the two men against each other, and Russell immediately targeted Jaison for going against him. Both men made their separate arguments to the rest of the men in the tribe, and Russell went far enough to even declare a Final 2 alliance with Russell S. But even with new promises made, the majority of the tribe seemed up in the air about what to do. Meanwhile, Marisa had second thoughts and went to Mick about voting out Monica because of her ties to Foa Foa, but Mick was fearful about Monica using the Idol. Laura talked to Natalie, with whom she has a close relationship, who told her in a roundabout way that she was being targeted. Laura then immediately went to Monica and Kelly and asked to have Monica use the Idol on her, though Monica was unsure if Laura was really going to be the target and if she was just putting herself in danger. At Galu's Tribal Council, the majority four-person alliance stuck to their original plan and voted Laura. But Monica decided to give the Idol to Laura, nullifying all votes against her and sending Marisa home instead. Then it was Foa Foa's turn, and there was prominent conflict between both Shambo and Erik and Russell H. and Jaison. Though Shambo and Erik voted against each other once again, Jaison was blindsided when everyone else (except Liz) joined with Russell H. in voting him out. *'Reward/Individual Immunity Challenge:' The tribes would compete separately for individual immunity. Each person will race to dig up three bags of puzzle pieces from three circles marked in the sand. They must then assemble a puzzle of a Samoan warrior. The first person to finish from each tribe wins individual immunity. After both tribes have run the challenge, the two winners, one from each tribe, will square off in a tug-of-war, where the winner of that challenge wins reward for their tribe. **'Reward:' Pizza and soft drinks Episode 6: "There's a New Player in Town" Voting history :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Note 5: Laura played the Hidden Immunity Idol, negating all votes cast against her. Category:Fanfics